Spoken
by mistykasumi
Summary: Mercutio may act like his name, but it's Benvolio who does not see. Romeo and Juliet. MercutioxBenvolio.


Title:  Spoken

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing:  Mercutio/Benvolio

Summary:  Mercutio may act like his name, but it's Benvolio who does not see. 

Rating:  NC-17

Category:  General

Disclaimer:  Shakespeare adapted it for his own uses; I am merely copying him in that aspect.

Notes:  For contrelamontre's Water challenge, done in one hour and seven minutes.  I'm hoping that I haven't butchered the characters.  Or the smut.

****************************************

Spoken

            He is mercurial, like the planet that he is named after.  He can change from jests to anger in mere moments' time, but his heart is true.

            He's usually like water, calm and cool and mocking and resilient.  You remember looking into his eyes when it began and thinking that he is good, perfect, for you, you who are gentle and soft.  He compliments you yet contrasts with you, and you don't think anyone can better love you.

            He laughs at Romeo for mooning over Rosaline or whichever girl he is "in love" with now before he turns serious and says that Romeo is too young to understand love.  You say you are but a few years older, and he laughs and tells you that you have a good teacher, then winks at you.

            When the two of you reach your house, you turn to leave, but he asks you to accompany him home, and you have never been able to refuse Mercutio.  You walk with him to his own house, and as you prepare to go, he asks you to stay with him for a while.

            Being a cousin of the prince, his family has more land than most, than your family, certainly, and the two of you walk to the open field behind the gardens.  He pulls you along with him before dropping to the grass, and you fall with him.

            "Benvolio," he murmurs softly, tracing your cheekbone, and your heart quickens.  But he does nothing, just continues to stroke your cheekbone.  You wait patiently.

            He leans up toward you and covers your lips softly with his own, and you feel like you're drowning within him.  You open your mouth to him willingly, and he steals your breath away like the trickster he is.  You can't help but love him.

            He pulls you down and holds you firmly against him, and your own hands cradle his face, smooth skin upon smooth skin.  He is still young, only five more years than you, and though both of you will soon be men, the two of you still have the clean faces of boyhood left.

            When you draw apart from him, he laughs before sliding his hands underneath your codpiece, and you shiver even before he touches you.  You know him; you know he will tease you first before giving you what you want, but you have come to not mind.  It's part of what defines Mercutio, after all.

            His hand lights upon your cock softly, and he slowly strokes down the length of your cock, which grows more erect upon Mercutio's touch.  He grins at you, hair falling into his eyes, and you can feel him growing aroused underneath you.

            His fingers gently squeeze into your breeches and lightly touch your balls, and you close your eyes.  You hear his soft laugh and feel his hands undoing the laces tying your breeches to your doublet.  He slides your breeches down, resting his hands for several seconds upon your cool skin before continuing to push the cloth down until it rests below the swell of your buttocks.

            He looks at you recklessly before stroking your erection again, and when his hand pulls away, you see translucent drops upon his hand.  He looks at you again, and you nod.  He continues to stroke you, stopping just as you begin to fall into ecstasy.

            He rubs his hands together before his right hand moves to your backside and slides into you.  You arch up, and he laughs playfully, circling his finger inside you.  He adds a second when he sees you are ready and finally a third.

            When he thinks you are relaxed enough, he withdraws his fingers, and he moves back onto his elbows, positioning himself against you.  The first motion is mutual; you back onto him as he thrusts up, both of you moving carefully, and when he enters you, he closes his eyes.

            It ends too fast for both of you, and soon, the two of you are crying out each other's names as your limits are reached.  He clutches you tightly, and when you finally subside from the euphoria, you see him looking at you strangely.

            "Romeo doesn't know what love is," he tells you.  "He will only cause more trouble for us and himself, but no matter what, I will always love you."

            You kiss him then, and he kisses you back.  When your lips break apart, he laughs before untangling himself from you and telling you that you had better return home before your parents suspect that you had stayed the night at a brothel, a roguish grin upon his face.  You discard his words as nothing but a strange change in his humor, which he is prone to, being named Mercutio.

            Later, you will wish that you had remembered them.


End file.
